Once Apart, now Together
by UzumakiHinata2018
Summary: Hinata wakes up one morning and finds out that someone has come to visit. She runs out of the house to only discover that it's Naruto, and, who is that girl he's with?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 _ **Couples include Naruhina, Shikatema, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Saino**_

 _ **I will be posting more chapters this is unfinished. There won't be a certain time though sorry!**_

Chapter 1: A Girlfriend?!

Hinata had just gotten home from her job at the café and collapsed on the couch. She groaned, and wondered why her boss made her work so late? It was a café after all. Most people didn't come in after around 2:00. It was 7:00 by now, and Hinata was done with this day. Sakura had come in earlier and told her that someone special had dropped by to say hello to everyone. She wondered who it was. Maybe it was her old professor Kurenai? She hadn't seen her in a while. It would be nice to catch up, and Hinata had heard that recently Kurenai had given birth. Hinata loved babies so she hoped to get to see her. Hinata pushed away her thoughts and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her tired feet, and her lavender scented soap made her very tired. She tried not to fall asleep while exiting the shower. She quickly put on her nightgown and plopped into her king-sized bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Hinata's alarm clock went. Ugh, she thought, why do I have to go to work now? Wait, today is Saturday. I don't work Saturday's. Hinata peeked one eye open and saw that it wasn't her alarm going off, she was getting a call. It was her friend Ino. She picked up the phone and said in a cracking voice,

"Hello?"

"Hinata! Do you know who's visiting?!" Ino shouted through the phone.

"U-Um no. But I had hoped that it was Kurenai-Sensei. Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's Naruto!" Ino responded.

Hinata's jaw dropped. She hadn't seen this boy in years. She wondered if she still had feelings for him. She also wondered what he would do if he saw her. Naruto still had no idea that Hinata liked him. She had suppressed her feelings all these years. Hinata decided to get dressed in the cutest clothes she could find and headed outside. She saw that across the street was a huge line at Ichiraku Ramen. She walked over there, and she heard a familiar voice.

"Matte Matte all of you, you're embarrassing me!" She heard someone say.

"Oh, Naruto, we've all missed you so much!" She heard another person say.

So, the line was for Naruto! How many people are that excited to see him? Hinata thought. She decided to walk over there and see what was going on. In the distance she could see Naruto, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. But, he had his arm around some girl. Hinata became worried and ran over there as fast as she could. When she arrived, she could see Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kakashi-Sensei, Choji, Ino, Sai, Itachi, Jiraiya-Sensi, Iruka-Sensei, and Guy-Sensei, along with many other people Hinata didn't know. But she was still worried about that girl that Naruto had around his arm.

'Yea, So-O-Oh! Hey Hinata-sama!"Naruto said.

"O-oh, h-hello N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata said gently.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you came! This is Naruto's girlfriend, Oroka-Chan!" Ino said.

Hinata tried not to laugh, she had been brushing up on her Japanese, and she was fairly certain that Oroka meant stupid. Over in the corner she could see Shikamaru stifling a laugh. But, she was deeply upset that Naruto had found a girlfriend. ]

"O-Oh, nice to m-meet you, O-Oroka-Chan," Hinata barely managed to say without tears.

Oroka looked up at her, and scoweled. "Oh, so you're the Hyuga that my Naruto-Kuns told me all about," Oroka said,

HER Naruto-Kun! HERS!? Naruto belonged to nobody. If anything, he belonged with her. Hinata thought. Hinata wanted to punch the living day-lights out of her. Why was he with someone like HER? Aside from her anger, she was touched that Naruto had told Oroka about her, but she was blinsided by anger to actually feel anything.

"O-Oh. I guess s-so," Hinata said kindly.

"Could I talk to you for a moment hun? Alone," Oroka requested. Hinata didn't trust her, but she didn't want to seem rude in front of Naruto-KUN. She nodded and followed her in the back alley.

"Listen sweet-pea, I don't know how long you and Naruto-Kun have known each other, but you need to back off with the kun, and leave me and him alone," Oroka stated. Hinata secretly got out her phone to start recording.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Naruto is mine! He will never be yours and you can bet on that. Him and I are going to live together forever and have children! YOU are just standing in the way you little pest! The way he talks about you makes my blood boil! So, I don't want you guys to have any sort of interaction with each other! Got it Hyuga? Oh and if you tell anyone about this little talk, you will regret it," Oroka snapped. Hinata couldn't believe what she had just said, and that she had caught it all on tape, but she just glared at her and said nothing. She started to walk away, when Oroka pulled her back and said, "Say nothing." Hinata tore her arm away and ran back to Ichiraku. When she arrived, she avoided eye contact with the smiling Naruto, and grabbed TenTen by the shirt collar and pulled her aside.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" TenTen screamed.

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you," Hinata said.

"So, tell my why you just did that?" TenTen asked.

"I need you to listen to this," Hinata said as she pulled out her phone. She clicked on the recording of Oroka, and pressed play. Tenten was in shock as she heard what Oroka was saying.

"Geez! This woman is insane!" TenTen responded.

"I know. Should we tell Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said.

"I don't know, it sounded like Oroka meant business if you told anyone. But I guess you told me. But if Oroka finds out that Naruto found out it'll be all over for you," TenTen said.

Hinata sighed and said, "I guess. But I don't want Naruto-Kun to be with someone like that. If he knew the type of person she was, he would have never even considered being with her!" Hinata said angrily.

"Ooh Hinata, sounds like someone's jealous!" TenTen mocked.

Hinata blushed and responded with, "I-I a-am not! I'm just worried about him. I'm a concerned f-friend."

"Mhm, anyway. We have to find a way to subtly tell Naruto about this. Without Oroka finding out," TenTen said.

Hinata nodded and ran off back to the group with TenTen.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Asked Oroka.

"None of your business," TenTen snapped back,

"Geez TenTen she was just asking," Naruto responded.

"Yea, I was only asking," Oroka responded while batting her eyelashes.

TenTen rolled her eyes and said, "We were talking about a girl's sleepover we were going to have next week."

"Oh a sleepover! Sounds fun!" Oroka said.

"Did I say you were invited?" TenTen said.

Oroka gave TenTen a menacing glare, and TenTen just waved Sakura and Ino over.

"C'mon guys I need to show you something, you come too Hinata," TenTen said.

They all ran off, leaving Naruto and Oroka alone together.

"Baby? Naruto-Kun?" Oroka asked.

"Yea what's up?" Naruto responded.

"If they tell you anything about me, please don't believe them. It's not true, okay?"

Naruto sat uneasily in his chair, the thing is, he had heard everything Oroka had said to Hinata, and was furious. He had told everyone else, besides TenTen, because Hinata had run off with her.

"S-Sure," Naruto responded.

"Thanks baby. I love you!" Oroka said.

"Mhm," Naruto said.

TenTen had made Hinata tell Sakura and Ino everything, and had even made her show them the video.

"Uh, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yea?" Hinata responded.

"Naruto already told us what Oroka said. He's planning to break up with her really soon. He heard everything," Sakura.

Hinata was taken aback. He had heard everything? Really? That made her job ten-times easier. All she had to do was sit back and wait for everything to play out. She almost screamed because of how excited she was.

"Okay, let me go tell Naruto that you know that he knows," Ino said and ran off. Everyone had hated Oroka from the start, and they were going to break those two up.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Miso Ramen

Hinata and the others rushed back to Ichiraku, where they spotted a very angry-looking Oroka.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES TOLD NARUTO-KUN?!" Oroka yelled.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen all stifled a laugh, as Naruto lay against the wall in fear.

"Oroka, the thing is, Naruto already heard everything that you said to Hinata-sama. So, none of us told him what happened. And, Naruto already told each of us, so you can't blame Hinata either. Check-mate bitch," TenTen snapped.

"And Oroka," Naruto said as he stood up, "Just so you know, this relationship is over. I never knew what kind of a person you were, and I'm glad I came here so that these wonderful people could show me. Bye-bye Oroka," Naruto said with wide eyes. Hinata was in shock. She couldn't believe her luck! Everything was moving so fast, she couldn't believe she had a chance with her Naruto-kun! She smiled and glared at Oroka. She did a petty little wave, and Oroka stomped off.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me! I'll make you regret what you did Naruto! Take my word for it!" Oroka yelled.

They all rolled their eyes and they almost forgot that Sasuke and the others were still standing there.

"U-Um... Crazy bitch huh?" Sasuke said awkwardly.

They all laughed, and decided to all enjoy a nice, hot, steaming bowl of Ramen. Choji was the first to finish his, and the others soon after. Kakashi decided that he was going to pay for everyone's meals, which came to a whopping total of 14400 yen. Kakashi whiped the sweat off his brow, and handed the owner the money.

"Arigato Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Y-yes! Arigato!" Hinata said.

They all packed up their stuff and headed home. Hinata and Naruto were last, and Naruto grabbed HInata's arm. She blushed, and he said, "Hey, Hinata! What's up? We haven't really properly said hello to each other? How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"O-Oh! I suppose we haven't! I-I'm goode, t-thank you! H-how are you N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I've been better I guess," Naruto responded.

"Oh, y-yea. S-sorry a-about her. S-she seemed a-awful," Hinata stammered.

"To be honest I was planning on breaking up with her for like a week. This gave me all the more reason to do it. I should actually be thanking you. Oh and, don't worry about Oroka, she won't bother you. And I am really sorry about what she said to you," Naruto said.

"O-oh it's n-no big deal. A-anyway. W-what are you d-doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I figured since all of my friends lived here I might come check it out for myself. So far I am really liking it. I'm planning on permanently moving here. Probably this week actually," Naruto responded.

Hinata was excited after hearing this. All this time she had missed him so much, he lived in a different country. He never came to visit. She was so happy that everyone was going to be re-united again. It's going to be just like old times! Hinata said to herself.

"That s-sounds amazing N-Naruto-kun! W-we'll all be happy to have you back!" Hinata said.

"Aw thanks Hinata! I'm excited to move here too! There is way too much drama back in California. It'll be nice to start fresh somewhere new," Naruto explained.

"S-so, w-why did you m-move in the f-first place?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Well I got this amazing new job opportunity down in California, and I decided to take it. It didn't suit me well though. Turns out I'm actually not that good of a chef. Haha," Naruto said with a grin.

"O-oh well, maybe you'll find a new job here. I work at the café a few streets away from here. The food t-there is r-really good. Y-you should s-stop by sometime N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Ooh! That sounds like it could be good! Yeah for sure I'll stop by!" Naruto said.

"O-okay. I-I'll be seeing you t-then! B-bye N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"See ya Hinata-sama!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye. Hinata smiled and ran home. What an eventful day this has been. Hinata thought as she hopped in the shower. When she got out she saw that she had received a text from TenTen.

TenTen: Hey you all good? That Oroka chick was something else wasn't she?

Hinata: Haha, yes, I'm okay, thank you. And she sure was. I hope she doesn't go through with that death threat lol.

TenTen: She probably won't. Just some crazy bitch. I doubt we'll ever see her again.

Hinata: Hopefully. I hope Naruto-kun is okay. It makes me wonder how he ever got with someone like that? She's so awful!

TenTen: I know. Me too sister. He has super bad judgment sometimes. That baka.

Hinata: Lol. Did Naruto-kun tell you?

TenTen: Tell me what?

Hinata: He's moving into town this week! To be back with all of us! I'm so excited!

TenTen: Right... because you still have that massive crush on him?

Hinata: No! When did I say that?

TenTen: You didn't have to say it sister, I know you.

Hinata: It's not that obvious is it?

TenTen: Um, well not unless somebody hears you stutter.

HInata: 🙁. I can't control it okay? It comes out when I'm nervous.

TenTen: I never said you could control it, I'm just saying it's obvious lol.

Hinata: Well I'll try to work on it. But I gtg I'm super tired. Ttyl 3

TenTen: Bye! Cya l8ter XD 3

Hinata crawled into bed, and pulled her big, fluffy lavender comforter up to her chin. She blushed as she remembered how Naruto had touched her shoulder like that. She could still feel the place on her shoulder that his hand touched. She snuggled more into her comforter, and fell fast asleep.

It was Sunday morning, and she could hear birds chirping outside. She opened her eyes, yawned, and fell out of bed. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and saw that Ino had tried to call her 7 times, and texted her twice.

Ino: Hinata! Call me back ASAP!

Ino: Please it's super urgent!

Hinata: Okay, Okay. I'm calling you right now!

Hinata dialed Ino's number and she picked up almost immediately.

"Hinata! Something really bad has happened to Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"W-What! What happened?!" Asked Hinata.

"His left arm is broken and he has a twisted ankle, he fell off his balcony yesterday! He says he was pushed!" Ino said

"Shit! I'll be there right away! Give me 20 minutes tops!" Hinata said, and she hung up the phone. She got dressed as quick as she could, grabbed a granola bar, and headed to the hospital.

"Ino!" Hinata said as she burst through the doors.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you're hear! Naruto is just through there. See if you can talk to him," Ino said. "Also, Sakura and the others are on their way!"

HInata nodded and burst through the doors that Ino had just pointed at. There lay Naruto, with his eyes closed. He had a cast on his arm, and his leg was hung up in a sling. He also had bandages around his head, and one huge one around his waist.

"O-Oh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she rushed over to his bedside. "Who did this to you?!"

Naruto groaned, and opened his eyes. They got wider as he realized who was standing over him.

"H-Hinata-sama?" Naruto managed to say.

"Y-yes! Naruto-kun are you okay? Who did this to you?" Hinata asked angirly.

"Mm, I-I t-think it w-was Oroka. I-I saw l-long r-red hair as I w-was falling," Naruto weakly said.

That damn Oroka! TenTen and her were just talking about this last night! She was going to get her hands on Oroka no matter what. She had messed with the person Hinata loved most, that was a huge mistake. Hinata gathered up her things, said her goodbyes to Naruto, and burst out the hospital doors. On her way out she ran into Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Hey Hinata! Why in such a rush?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oroka pushed Naruto-kun off his balcony!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. "He could have DIED! I'm going to get her back one way or another!"

"Listen, Hinata. I'm with you on this one. But if we're going to get her back we need a better plan than just waltzing right up and tearing her extensions out. We'll all meet up this Tuesday. My place at 2:00 pm okay?" Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded and said, "Make sure you tell Ino. She's inside. I'm going home to finish up some stuff. I'll see you guys Tuesday!"

Hinata left the hospital, with angry tears in her eyes. She was going to get Oroka back, and make sure that she didn't hurt anybody else. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, especially Naruto. Hinata buckled her seatbelt, whiped the tears from her eyes, and drove home to devise a plan for Oroka.

Hinata arrived home and went straight to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS OROKA THINKING! AHHHH SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! KILLED. HIM. SHE IS SO GOING DOWN UGHH!" Hinata screamed out loud. She heard her neighbor knock on her door.

"Excuse me? Miss Hinata? Are you okay?" Her neighbor said.

"Y-yes! O-oh I am s-so sorry! A girl almost killed my friend, and I was just getting my anger out. I'm so sorry I will keep it down from now on," Hinata said with an embarrassed blush.

The man nodded and apologized for her friend. She closed the door and sat on the floor. What am I going to do?! Hinata asked herself. Just.. Wait till Tuesday. Sasuke said that he was going to gather everyone together and devise a plan. Just be patient Hinata. Only two more days. Hinata took a breath and decided to make herself some food. She prepared some Miso Ramen, but she had overestimated how much she was going to eat. She had just enough for another bowl. I guess I'll take this over to Naruto-kun. He probably hasn't eaten all night. Hinata thought. She put the ramen in a bowl and put some tinfoil over it. She got in her car and drove over to the hospital. Hinata arrived and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, I am Hinata Hyuga. May I please visit Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing hun! Just go right through those doors. Oh! And I see you brought some food with you?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, yes. I was planning on giving some to Naruto-kun. I don't know if he ate already. But it's worth a try," Hinata told her.

"Of course, well I don't want to keep you waiting. Go right ahead," The receptionist said.

"Arigato!" Hinata said.

Hinata opened the doors of Naruto's room, and found him wide awake. He noticed her and smiled. He then noticed the ramen and smiled even bigger.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you came! And... is that... Miso Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Haha, hello Naruto-kun. Yes, this is Miso Ramen. I had some left over so I thought you would like some," Hinata replied as she handed him the bowl.

"Shokuhin o arigatōgozaimashita!" Naruto said. Hinata laughed as she watched him scarf down the ramen.

"Ahh," Naruto said, "That was delicious! Thanks Hinata-chan! I owe ya one!"

"Haha no problem Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a smile. He smiled back, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata, I am really really truly sorry about Oroka. She was so awful to you. I'm sorry that I didn't stop her," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. You have nothing to be sorry for. She was the one who was rude, not you. Not to mention that you were pushed off a balcony," Hinata said.

"I wasn't paying attention and I was leaning on my balcony. Next thing you know I feel hands on my back and I'm falling towards the floor. When I'm out, Hinata, I wan't to stay with you. To make sure she doesn't harm you. I would never forgive myself if she did anything to you. Promise me that when I am out of the hospital I can stay at your place. For at least a week?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a long time to make sure that he was being serious. When she was satisfied, she responded with a slight blush, "O-okay N-Naruto-kun. I-I will l-let you s-stay with m-me. F-for a w-week," She was so worried about him staying with her. What if she did something that he wouldn't like. What if he didn't like her apartment. No, It's okay. It'll be fine. Just be cool. You got this. Hinata thought. Naruto smiled and gave her a quick wink.

"You won't regret it. I promise!" Naruto said.

"I know I won't," Hinata said.

Hinata left the hospital after saying good-bye to Naruto. When is Naruto-kun going to be better? I want him to come to this meeting. Bur I don't know if Sasuke wants me to tell him about this. I'll keep my mouth shut. Man I am way too nervous for when he gets better. Hopefully he likes my house. Ugh just two more days. She was so excited for Tuesday. Oroka was going to get what she deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple days. I will try to post new chapters sooner! And I am really sorry if I upset anybody in this chapter haha... anyway please review! Thanks!**

CHAPTER 3: Ramune Candies

HInata had just arrived home after visiting Naruto in the hospital. She couldn't get the image of him in bandages off her mind. She tried to get rid of the thought by taking a shower, but that didn't help. She crawled into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, until finally she gave in and decided to make some hot chocolate. She sat on her couch when it was done and turned on the TV.

"Breaking News! We've heard from many people that a suspect named Oroka Hamate is wandering the streets of Tokyo, and she has been convicted of many crimes. Recently we've heard that she attempted to murder, Naruto Uzumaki, a former academy student. If you see Oroka Hamate, make sure you call the authorities, immediately. Thank you."

Hinata was in shock. Oroka! Convicted of many crimes? How had Hinata not noticed this before? What has she done in the past, and why? Hinata got out her phone and started to text Sakura.

Hinata: Sakura! Hey!

Sakura: Hey Hinata, What's up?

Hinata: Did you see the news just now?

Sakura: No, I'm kind of in bed. It's like 2:00 am.

Hinata: Oh sorry! Why are you up?

Sakura: Um, I could ask the same to you, Hinata.

Sakura was secretly hiding the fact that her and Sasuke were up all-night texting.

Hinata: 🙁. Fine. I couldn't sleep because the image of Naruto-kun in bandages keeps popping up in my mind. I hate seeing him hurt like that.

Sakura: *GASP* So you DO still have a giant crush on Naruto!

Hinata: Why does everyone think that?! TenTen thought the same thing too.

Sakura: Lol because it's obvious. Just admit it Hinata you still have feelings for this boy.

Hinata: Ughh.

Sakura: Okay so anyway what was on the news?

Hinata: Oh yea! Oroka is a convicted criminal!

Sakura: We knew that...

Hinata: No not like because of Naruto-kun. Before that. She's dangerous.

Sakura: Really?! That's insane! I'll tell Sasuke. Maybe he'll know what to do.

Hinata: ...Sasuke. Is that why you're up? He wouldn't be up unless he is doing something I know him. Since you were about to ask him what he thought, he must be up, which means you guys were talking all night!

Sakura: What are you a detective?! Yes, fine we were talking. Happy now?

Hinata: NOO BUT SASUSASU ARMY

Sakura: What.

Hinata: Well while you were away everyone was shipping Sasuke with himself because he was like touching his muscles it was really funny actually.

Sakura: ...Okay...

Hinata: You had to be there okay!

Sakura: Lol Hinata ookaay. I've gotta go but I'll cya tomorrow!

Hinata: Okay Sakura bye!

Hinata shut off her phone and threw it on the opposite side of the couch. She snuggled into a blanket and was too distracted by Sasuke and Sakura to even think about Naruto. She fell asleep with ease, and before she knew it, it was Monday.

Hinata awoke on her couch, with her alarm going off.

"Dammit I have work today!" Hinata said out loud. She got off her couch, got dressed, grabbed a quick something to eat and headed out the door.

BUMP.

"Oh! Hey Hinata. I was just about to come knock on your door!" A strange figure said.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry sir I was just on my way to work-NEJI?!" Hinata said as she finally looked up.

"Haha. Hello Hinata-Chan!" Neji said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Neji-niisan what are you doing here?!" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"What you're not happy to see me?" Neji said with a frown.

"NONONONO I am so happy to see you Neji-niisan! I missed you so much you don't even know!" Hinata said.

"I was only out of town on that mission for what, two months? Being a government spy is hard I'll tell ya that," Neji said with a laugh.

"I still don't know why you work for those guys. They suck," Hinata stated.

"Yea well they pay a lot so," Neji responded.

Hinata rolled her eyes and said, "I have to get to work or I'll be late! If you want we could walk over there together and catch up."

"Sure Hinata-Chan, I'd love too. Say, I heard that a certain blonde fellow was here," Neji said, winking at Hinata.

"Oh! Shut-up Neji-niisan you're impossible!" Hinata said with a laugh.

"Haha alright Hinata I'm sorry. But seriously is Naruto here?" Neji asked.

"Yes. He's in the hospital because some stupid chick named Oroka decided it would be a great idea to push Naruto-kun of his balcony because they broke up," Hinata said.

Neji turned pale, grabbed Hinata by the arms and said, "Oroka Hamate?"

"Y-yes... Why are you so pale Neji-niisan are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"No actually. We've been tracking this Oroka for nearly six years. She has managed to steal government information, and she killed one of our best operatives. I don't know how she's managed to slip away, but since she's here that makes my job a whole hell of a lot easier," Neji said, the color returning to his face.

Now it was Hinata's turn to turn pale. Oroka had grabbed her arm, she could have easily killed Hinata and gotten away with it. Just the thought made her sick.

"N-Neji. We need to catch this girl, no matter what. Sasuke is planning a meeting at his apartment tomorrow at 2:00 pm. Will you come and help us figure out what to do? We're all pretty clueless," Hinata said.

"Yes, of course Hinata. I will be there. Oh and, looks like this is your stop. Am I correct?" Neji said. They had, in fact, arrived at the café Hinata worked at.

"O-Oh yes. Thank you Neji! It was great talking to you. I'll see you on Tuesday!" Hinata said.

"No problem, Hinata-sama. Have a great day!" Neji said as he waved good-bye. Hinata ran into the café and put on her uniform.

"Hey, can I get um, a... black coffee? No sweetener, no cream? Thanks," said one of her customers.

"Sure thing! Your total will be-Oh. Hi Kiba!" Hinata said.

"Hinata? Hey! I didn't know you worked here!" Kiba said.

"Yea haha, I've worked here for a few years now, but you've never dropped by before. Why today?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, well, I'm supposed to meet my date here. But it looks like she blew me off," Kiba said with a frown on his face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kiba. She was probably a jerk anyway," Hinata said.

"Yea, maybe," Kiba said.

"Look, since it's your first time, the coffee is on the house!" Hinata said as she handed him a steaming hot black coffee.

"Hey! Thanks, Hinata! That's real nice of you!" Kiba said.

"No problem! Oh, and where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Ugh, he's at a doggy day care. He's been behaving bad lately, and I didn't know what to do. I'm hoping that this'll work," Kiba stated.

"Really? What has he been doing?" Hinata asked.

"WELL. For starters he chewed up my entire couch while I was at work. Oh, and he broke a huge hole in my wall. HA, and I almost forgot, HE ATE MY ENTIRE STASH OF RAMUNE CANDIES. WHAT THE FRICK AKAMARU THOSE ARE THE ONE THING I DIDN'T WANT COMPLETLEY GONE YA DUMB DOG!" Kiba yelled, getting some strange looks from other customers.

Hinata stifled a laugh and said, "Tell you what, after my shift we'll go to that new Okashi shop down the street, how about that?"

Kiba gasped and responded with wide eyes, "DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN GET MORE RAMUNE CANDIES?!"

Hinata giggled and said, "Sure Kiba. I get off at five. Meet me right outside then okay?"

"Sure, thing Hinata-sama! I'll see ya at five!" Kiba said as he ran out the door.

Hinata continued to serve drinks, until she heard her boss yell, "Hyuga! It's five! I don't pay for overtime so get out!"

Hinata tore off her uniform and ran outside, to find Kiba sitting at a table.

"Hey Hinata! Let's go get some candy!" Kiba said.

"Okay, Okay Kiba! Let me get my coat on!" Hinata said under laughs.

They walked and talked the whole way, and Hinata was having a great time. They finally arrived at the shop, and Kiba ran in like a little kid. He got bags and bags of Ramune candies, while Hinata got a variety of Pockey's, and assorted hard candies. They checked out and came out of the store with huge smiles on their faces. Hinata had a pockey in one hand, while Kiba had handfuls and handfuls of Ramune.

"Thanks, Hinata-sama! This was great!" Kiba said.

"No problem Kiba! I was craving some Pocky myself haha," Hinata responded.

"Hey, Hinata can I ask you something?" Kiba said.

"Yea sure Kiba. What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Do... Do you feel something?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Like, um.. I think I love you Hinata. You're beautiful, and smart, and hilarious. I just feel like I really connect with you. Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

Hinata was shocked to hear Kiba's confession, but she responded, "Kiba. I love you too! But not in the way you love me. You're like a brother to me. I don't think a relationship would end well between us. Kiba you are going to find the one, but we will always be friends, and you will always be my big brother."

Kiba looked hurt, but after a while he said, "I understand Hinata, thank you for being so nice about it. And, you know what, I'm okay with being your brother. Kiba-niisan. I like it,"

Hinata laughed and shoved a pocky into Kiba's mouth, "Eat this and be quiet you big dummy!"

Kiba laughed and smiled. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful little sister.

Kiba walked Hinata home, and they said their goodbyes. Hinata walked onto her porch step, and she found a note on her door. It read:

Hey Hinata! I came by earlier today, but you weren't home. So, I decided to leave this note. I got out of the hospital earlier than expected! Give me a call when you're home. My number is +81 (714)-930-2948. Thanks!

-Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata almost freaked out. She had almost forgotten about her deal with Naruto, and now she had to call him to tell him to come move in with her for a week. She had to take multiple deep breaths to calm herself down. She dialed the number and said, "Hello? Is this Naruto Uzumaki?

"Yes, who's this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's Hinata. I got your note," Hinata responded.

"OH! Hey Hinata! How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm okay. How are YOU though? You were the one in the hospital yesterday," Hinata said.

"I'm fine, just a cast and a stiff back. But my cast is coming off tomorrow so it shouldn't be a big deal," Naruto said.

"That's good, but what did you want me to give you a call about?" Hinata asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, yea! Remember you said that you would let me stay with you for a week when I was out of the hospital? Well this week is that week," Naruto said.

"O-Oh okay. Yea, just come on over when you're ready," Hinata said.

"Okay. I'm on my way then. I'll see you in about five minutes!" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay. Have a safe trip! Bye," Hinata said.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he hung up the phone.

Hinata walked inside her house and flopped on her couch. She tried her hardest not to scream out of excitement, and she tried to remain calm. She lay there for a while, and then she decided to change. She rushed into her closet and picked out a lacy, long sleeved white shirt, under a black heart shaped tank top, tucked into a plaid skirt. She looked into a mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She brushed and straightened her hair, and had just enough time left to pick up some stuff on the floor. She heard a knock on her door, and almost fainted. She walked over to the door, opened it, and saw bright blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Glad to see me?" Naruto said with a wink. Hinata noticed that he was carrying a giant black duffle bag, and a pillow under his arm.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun," Hinata managed to say.

"Wow, you look great Hinata!" Naruto said, while tilting his head to further examine Hinata.

"O-Oh t-thank y-you!" Hinata said, while blushing furiously.

"So, can I come in?" Naruto asked.

"O-oh, y-yea s-sorry. Come r-right in," Hinata stuttered.

"Thanks! Woa! Nice place Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Where can I put my stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, um, down the hall to the right is the guest bedroom. Go ahead and unpack in there," Hinata said without stuttering.

"Okay, thanks Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran to unpack.

Hinata sat on her couch as she waited for Naruto to come out. He came out, but without a shirt on.

"Hey Hinata, where's your bathroom?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was basically drooling at this point. She could not take her eyes off of his toned body.

"Hinata, aha, are you checking me out?" Naruto asked.

Hinata snapped her head up and said, "UM NO!"

Naruto grinned and said, "Sure. Anyway, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the h-hall, to the left," Hinata said.

"Thank you," Naruto said, but before he turned around, he made sure to give her a quick wink. Hinata almost fainted but managed to stay conscious.

This is going to be harder than I thought. Hinata said to herself. She heard the shower turn on, and just imagined what it would look like if-NO HINATA PERVY THOUGHTS. She shook those thoughts out of her head and went to get her pajamas on. She slipped on a nightgown that was fairly short, and it was V-necked. She walked back out into the living room and sat down.

"Hinata-chan! There's no towel in here. Would you mind getting me one?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure thing!" Hinata said. She got a black towel and set it down in front of the door. "Okay Naruto it's in front of the door."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto said.

Hinata sat down on the couch until Naruto came back out.

"Thanks Hinata again for the tow-" Naruto stopped talking as soon as he saw Hinata in the nightgown.

Hinata noticed his blush and stood up, about an inch away from his face and said, "You're welcome." Naruto just stood there for a little bit until he scratched the back of his head and said, "Wow, I'm pretty hungry."

Hinata backed away and said, "Me too. I was thinking about making ramen for dinner. What do you think?"

"Hell yea! Let's do this!" Naruto said as he rushed into the kitchen.

Hinata laughed and followed him. They prepared the ramen together, and it was delicious. Naruto scarfed down six servings, while Hinata had barely finished one. She laughed and cleaned up the dishes. Naruto yawned and said, "Man Hinata I am beat. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Oh okay, let me go get the sheets for the bed," Hinata said.

Naruto walked into the room, admiring all the little decorations when Hinata came in. She wasn't paying attention, and while she was saying, "Okay here are the shee-" she slipped and fell on the bed, stomach up. She had also tripped Naruto and he landed on top of her, back up. Hinata was blushing furiously, and Naruto was too. Although, Naruto was smiling.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, still on top of her.

Hinata was breathing heavily now, as Naruto's face got closer. Their lips almost touching, until Naruto's phone rang.

"Dammit," Naruto said under his breath. He looked at Hinata and got off of her.

Hinata just sat on the edge of the bed, while Naruto was standing above her. He had shut off his phone, and Hinata had just realized his blush.

"Hinata, I am so sorry!" Naruto said.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. Let me just put the sheets on," Hinata said. When she was done, she said goodnight to Naruto and exited the room.

"God Dammit!" Naruto said again, when Hinata had left.

"Well shit," Hinata said with a huge grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I WAS SUPER BUSY WITH VOLLEYBALL AND SCHOOL AHHHH! Anyway please read and review! Thanks!**

Chapter 4: Uh... Sasuke?!

Hinata jumped into her bed with a huge grin on her face. _DID NARUTO-KUN ACTUALLY JUST TRY TO KISS ME?!_ Hinata thought to herself. _No way. He just slipped, right? Ugh but maybe he didn't? I don't know. I'm just glad that happened!_ Hinata cuddled against her pillow and fell fast asleep.

In the other room, Naruto was banging his head against a pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto said to himself, "Why did I do that? She probably things I'm insane!" Naruto hoped that in the morning Hinata had forgotten all about what had just happened. He fell asleep, with a lot of worries, and a lot of regret.

In the morning Hinata awoke, still entwined with her pillow, and got up. She stretched and remembered what had happened yesterday. She smiled and got up to get dressed. She chose to wear a loose baby blue tank top and white pants. She opened her door and crept into the bathroom to brush and straighten her hair. Just when she had finished she heard the door across the hall open. She saw Naruto with his bedhead exit the bed. He spotted her and blushed a bit.

"Hey Hinata! Morning," Naruto grumbled.

"Morning Naruto-kun. How did you sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Good actually. Better than most days. That bed is super comfortable," Naruto responded.

"Oh yea. Sometimes I sleep in that bed instead of my own. I like it better," Hinata said.

"Ah, so that's why it smelled so good," Naruto said. He blushed as he realized what he said.

Hinata also blushed and said, "O-oh, thank you Naruto-kun."

"U-uhuh. S-so anyway, what were you thinking of doing for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to try that waffle place across the street," Hinata said.

"Ooh yea. That sounds good. Let me get dressed then we can head over," Naruto said.

"Okay. I'll be out here," Hinata said.

Naruto backed into the room and shut the door. Hinata walked into the living room and watched TV until Naruto was changed. It took a while. She wondered what he was doing.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? You've been in there a while," Hinata said.

"O-oh yea! J-Just a little I-incident," Naruto said.

"Oh, well could I come in?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was silent for a while, but then said, "U-uh sure."

Hinata walked in the room and it smelled of his cologne. She coughed at the strong scent and looked down to see a shirtless Naruto on the ground cleaning up a wet spot on the floor.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"W-well, I was admiring the pictures in here, a-and I forgot that I had placed my cologne on the shelf here, it's a glass bottle by the way, and I smacked it off the shelf and it broke. I'm so sorry Hinata. I'll pay to get some new carpet," Naruto said.

"it's okay Naruto, no need for that. I have this really cool carpet stuff. I'll be right back. Put a shirt on so that after we can go to the waffle place," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and slipped on a black shirt. Hinata came back with the carpet cleaner. She grabbed a rag and started to scrub the floor.

"Here Hinata, let me do it," Naruto said as he tried to grab the rag, instead he grabbed Hinata's hand. He blushed and let go almost immediately. Hinata blushed too but tried to ignore it.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I've got it," Hinata said.

"No, really! I'm the one who spilled it I should be the one to clean it up," Naruto said stubbornly.

"Yes, but it was an accident," Hinata pointed out.

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "Fine, have it your way."

Hinata stifled a laugh and threw the rag at his face, "Thank you. I'm done now anyway so we can get going."

Naruto rubbed his stomach and said, "Hai! Let's go!"

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the waffle house, and their mouths immediately started to water. They could see the menu from where they were standing, and they were in awe. So many choices! From blueberry waffles, to chocolate chip waffles, to strawberry waffles! This place had it all. Never before had Hinata been so excited about food.

"You know, you made a good choice bringing me here Hinata," Naruto said.

"Haha! I'm excited myself. I don't think I've ever seen so many different types of waffles. This is a strange experience," Hinata said.

"Hello Sir, Ms. How may I help you today?" The waiter said.

"Hello, we just heard about this waffle place and decided to come check it out!" Naruto said.

"Ah, very well. Let me get you seated okay?" The waiter exclaimed.

"Sure thing," Hinata said.

The waiter found Naruto and Hinata a table and they sat down to order.

"What are you getting Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Probably just three waffles with strawberries and whipped cream," Hinata responded.

"Ooh that sounds good," Naruto said.

"What are you getting Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, for sure five chocolate chip waffles," Naruto responded.

"Are you sure you're going to eat that much?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, have you met me? I can scarf down six bowls of ramen and still be hungry," Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"Haha, okay Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Hello Mr, Ms. What would you like to eat today?" The waiter said.

"She would like three waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, and I'll do the five chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream, thanks! Oh, and two orange juices please," Naruto said.

"Sure thing sir! Your order should be with you in a moment," the waiter said.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun, you didn't have to order for me," Hinata said.

"It's no problem Hinata. I'm just so excited for my waffles!" Naruto exclaimed.

A few minutes passed as they were waiting for their food, and Naruto and Hinata finally got a chance to catch up. He told her all about California, and Hinata told Naruto all about what he had missed these past few years in Japan. They talked about old friends, old memories, until finally their food came.

"Here you go m-HINATA? NARUTO?" A waiter yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA SHINO?!" Naruto said while bursting out in a huge fit of laughter.

Hinata covered her mouth as she saw what Shino was wearing. A bright pink apron with a white dress shit underneath. On his collar was a bright pink bow-tie. He was wearing black pants and black dress shoes. "Y-you look great Shin-OHAHAHAHAAHA I'M SORRY YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

Shino glared at Hinata through his glasses and said, 'It's a new trend, sorry hun. Don't be jelly."

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, "JELLY?! HAHAHAHAHA SHINO OH MY GOD!" WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DUDE?!"

Shino looked over at Naruto and said, "Honey I don't know what you laughin at. I look FABU!"

"Shino what's with the voice?" Naruto asked stifling a laugh.

"Hun, I have undergone a transformation with the lawd. He has made me who I am TODAY," Shino said.

"Hey baby what's up?" A man said.

"Nuthin much shuga. You remember Naruto and Hinata doncha?" Shino said.

"Yea I do. My name's Kankuro. I'm Shino's boyfriend," Kankuro said.

"S-shino-kuns... b-boyfriend? SHINO YOU'RE GAY?!" Hinata said/shouted which attracted some looks from other customers.

'Yea shuga I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner hun!" Shino said.

"O-oh that's great Shino. I'm glad you're happy. I'm surprised you didn't go for Sasuke, though, to be honest," Naruto said.

"Honey Sasuke's not my type. I think he likes Sakura too so it wouldn't a worked out," Shino said.

"O-okay. Haha anyway that's our food correct?" Hinata asked.

"Why is sure is hun! Here ya go! Eat up," Shino said as he strutted of with Kankuro.

"Well I didn't know Shino was gay," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Never would have guessed. Anyway, let's eat!" Hinata said as she started to scarf down her waffles.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he started to eat.

A few waffles later, Hinata and Naruto were stuffed to the brim. They payed, got up, and decided to go back to Hinata's apartment.

"Ah, I love Tuesdays. No work, no nothing," Hinata said. She then suddenly remembered the meeting. CRAP WHAT TIME IS IT?! Hinata asked herself. She looked at her watch and it read 11:30 am. Oh thank god. Two hours and thirty minutes left to go.

"Yea. Is it fun? Having a job?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say fun. More like, you have no choice or you don't eat dinner. If you call that fun then, yes, work is fun," Hinata said.

"Oh. Well I guess I've never had to work more than a week in my life. That sounds really spoiled now that I think about it," Naruto exclaimed.

"No, it's not spoiled. You've just never been able to get a job," Hinata said.

"Do you think the café you work at is hiring? I think it would be fun to work with you, Nata," Naruto asked.

"U-uh, m-maybe. I-I'll h-have t-to a-ask n-next t-time I-I g-go I-into work t-tomorrow," Hinata stuttered with a blush.

"Okay cool. Just text me and let me know, okay?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai!" Hinata responded.

Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes and said, "You know I'm kind of surprised that Oroka hasn't come after you. Not saying that she would... or anything," Naruto said.

"Thanks, you probably just jinxed it," Hinata said as she gave Naruto a playful punch on the arm.

"Oh relax! She probably won't do anything," Naruto reassured her.

"Hopefully. I still can't believe that she pushed you off of a balcony. Like that's honestly insane!"

"Yea, I can't believe it either. She is one crazy person," Naruto stated.

"Um, have you seen the news recently?" Hinata asked.

"No why?" Naruto asked.

"Because it said that Oroka was a wanted convicted criminal. She's actually insane. Neji-niisan is a government agent and he is tracking her right now. Good thing she's in this town. It should make Neji's life easier." Hinata said.

"Really?! A convicted criminal?! What was I thinking? Jeez I'm and idiot," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm not going to disagree with that," Hinata said with a laugh, "Just kidding,"

"Yea well thanks Nata," Naruto said.

"Naruto it's a joke haha. Lighten up," Hinata said.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Naruto pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Nata I am really really scared now. If you get hurt I don't know what I am going to do with myself. Hinata you are so important to me and I hope you know that," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a bit but hugged him back. "Oh Naruto-kun. I'll be okay. I mean, you're here so what's the worst that could happen?"

"Hinata I was pushed off of a balcony by that girl. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you Nata," Naruto said with a worried face.

"Well, not with that attitude you won't. You will know what to do when the time comes I know it. I believe in you Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Thanks. Hinata. That means a lot," Naruto said.

"No problem, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

What is this feeling that I'm getting in my gut? Naruto asked himself. He looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, before I forget to tell you I have this... thing... with Sasuke and some other people that I have to do at 2:00 pm. It's kind of a secret but I thought I should tell you so that I'm not missing, you know?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing. Just s-stuff," Hinata said.

Really?! Is she attracted to Teme? No, it can't be. Teme likes Sakura, right? He has too. He can't like Hinata. Hinata can't like HIM! No way! I'm so going. Naruto thought to himself.

"O-oh. Well can I come?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, Sasuke doesn't want any other people to come," Hinata asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well because you would hate me if you knew what we were doing," Hinata said.

"Hinata..." Naruto asked, his face full of worry.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry. I'll ask Sasuke again, but I don't know If he'll say yes," Hinata asked.

 _Yea no shit Sasuke doesn't want me to come over. I know him there's no way he'll have a threesome. Especially with me._ Naruto thought with a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto? I said I'll ask," Hinata said.

"Ah, no need. Teme would never agree to a threesome," Naruto said without thinking.

Hinata was blushing madly right about now and looked at Naruto. "NONONO YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG SASUKE AND I AREN'T- I MEAN- EW- SASUKE?!"

Naruto looked up in shock and said, "Oh! Oh Hinata I'm so sorry! I just thought- because- you- I- I'm so sorry oh my god I'm such a fucking IDIOT!"

"Naruto oh my god!" Hinata said with a laugh, "Never with Sasuke, that guy has the worst attitude ever. Besides he likes Sakura anyway so that's impossible!"

"Well phew I got really worried there for a sec," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

"W-why were you worried?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned a dark crimson red and said, "W-well, y-you know. S-since he l-liked S-Sakura and all t-that I-I d-didn't want t-that to be r-ruined for h-him. R-right. Yea."

"Hm. Okay," Hinata responded.

"Hai! Uh, anyway what time is it now?" Naruto asked.

"12:00." Hinata said.

"Oh, okay," Naruto responded.

"I'll ask Sasuke now If you still want me too," Hinata exclaimed.

"U-uh. Y-yea sure," Naruto said nervously.

Hinata pulled out her phone and started to text Sasuke.

 **Hinata: Hey Sasuke! About the meeting today, are we still on?**

 **Sasuke: Yea, why?**

 **Hinata: I just wanted to make sure. Oh, um, Naruto-kun is staying at my house, don't ask why it's a long story, and I, of course, had to tell him I had to go somewhere. I didn't tell him where but if I just disappeared he might have thought that Oroka took me or something.**

 **Sasuke: *Sigh* Well what's your point?**

 **Hinata: Naruto wants to know if he can come to the meeting.**

 **Sasuke: Absolutely not.**

 **Hinata: Why?**

 **Sasuke: Because if he finds out what we're going to do to Oroka, he'll probably think it's too dangerous and try to stop us. I have no intention of letting that happen. Unless you can convince him to let us do this, he cannot go.**

 **Hinata: Fine, challenge accepted.**

 **Sasuke: Let me know what the plan is when you're done.**

 **Hinata: Okay.**

 **Sasuke: Bye.**

 **Hinata: Bye.**

Hinata put her phone away and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yea Hima-chan?" Naruto responded.

"The.. The thing I was talking about, it's a secret meeting with me, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari, about how we are going to get back at Oroka for injuring you," Hinata said.

"Hinata! That's way too dangerous! You can't go!" Naruto said.

"I figured you would say something like that," Hinata said.

"Yea well, I don't want you to get hurt!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. Sasuke and the others will be there to protect me if necessary as well. Sasuke said you could come as long as you don't interfere," Hinata said.

"Hmm. I guess I have no choice, huh Hima? Alright fine. I'll go, and I promise to not butt-in," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she pulled out her phone.

 **Hinata: Okay Naruto is going and he promise not to interfere with anything.**

 **Sasuke: Okay sounds like a plan. We're moving it a little earlier to 1:00 is that okay?**

 **Hinata: Yea that's fine. I'll be over in about an hour. Cya Sasuke!**

 **Sasuke: Cya Hinata.**

"Okay Naruto-kun, Sasuke said he moved the time to 1:00 so we'll leave a little earlier. Is that okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, I'm doing the same thing that you're doing. Nothing," Naruto said.

"Okay, haha. Well I'm going to watch TV. You down to watch a movie with some popcorn?" Hinata asked.

"Yea sure! It's been a while since I had popcorn. And watched a movie. So this should be interesting," Naruto said.

"Haha, what movie do you want to watch?" Hinata asked.

"Um, how about Mārī to watashi? I've heard that's a great movie," Naruto said.

"Sure! Sounds good. I'll make the popcorn just sit on the couch," Hinata said.

As Hinata made the popcorn, Naruto watched as she gracefully moved her hands to put the kernels into the machine, how her hair flowed when she opened the bag. Why does Hinata making popcorn turn me on? Must be a fetish. Naruto thought as he turned his attention to the black screen in front of him.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she handed him a bowl of popcorn.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun! Here let me put the movie on," Hinata said as she got up to put the movie.

The movie started playing, and subconsciously Hinata snuggled into Naruto. Naruto didn't mind, as he put his arm around her. They layed there for a while until Hinata's alarm went off, signaling for them to leave. Hinata got up, and then blushed, realizing that she had just layed up against Naruto for an hour without realizing it.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"H-hai. Yes let's go!" Naruto said as he opened the door for Hinata. They walked out to Hinata's car and started to drive over to Sasuke's house.

Naruto and Hinata arrived, about 20 minutes later, and knocked on the door. They waited there for a while until Sakura came and answered the door, with nothing but a towel on, and very messy hair.

"W-what are you g-guys d-doing here?!" Sakura asked, with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sasuke told us that the meeting was at 1:00. So we're here," Hinata said.

"Hinata, it's 1:50. We still have ten minutes," Sakura said.

"Why do you care. WAIT! SAKURA WERE YOU DOING PERVY STUFF WITH TEME?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura got beet red and said, "NO YOU IDIOT I WAS HELPING WITH LAUNDRY!"

"Hey guys what's all the-" Sasuke said as he came out with a towel around his waist.

"OH MY GOD TEME! YOU'RE NO LONGER A VIRGIN OH COME HERE YOU!" Naruto yelled as he pulled in Sasuke for a hug.

"JESUS NARUTO YOU GOTTA SHOUT IT OUT TO THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD YOU BAKA?!" Sasuke yelled back.

Hinata and Sakura were just standing by the doorway as this went on. Hinata whispered quietly to Sakura, "So you did it with Sasuke huh."

Sakura sighed and said, "Yea, I guess so."

Hinata looked at Sakura and said, "Well I guess it's a dream come true for you."

"Oh, Hinata once he realizes he loves you it'll happen. He's just too dense to figure out his feelings right now. The time will come don't you worry," Sakura said.

"Hey guys sorry we're here a bit early-" Shikamaru said as he walked up to the door.

"Crap," Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time, while Naruto and Hinata laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I've been super busy with school and volleyball and stuff, and I haven't had much time to do this fanfiction. I also feel like not many people are liking it, I get no reviews and only about 100 views each chapter. This story will be discontinued for now, unless I feel like finishing it or if you guys want me to finish it. Sorry but I feel like the story is being dragged on. I started to write chapter five but stopped midway. I'll post what I have down below. I might do a different fanfiction with a different plot. We'll see. If you want it let me know. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 5: The Plan!

"S-so, what's been going on here? Sasuke, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"U-uh... nothing! Nothing at all! You see, I was just helping Sasuke here with his laundry..." Sakura trailed off.

Hinata giggled and stated, "Right... laundry..."

"IT WAS HINATA WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Sakura screeched.

"My side!" Hinata said with a laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "We took a shower. Happy?"

"Sasuke, I never took you as the type of guy who would do it... especially with Sakura, no offense," Shikamaru said.

"Mhm. Oh! Who's that behind you Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru had a light blush and said, "O-oh! You remember Temari, right? From the sand village?"

"Oh yea! Your brother is Gaara right?" Naruto said.

"O-oh yea. Shika-kun invited me here. I heard about what happened and I wanted to help!" Temari said.

"Shika-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! Um, guys, Temari is my girlfriend..." Shikamaru said.

"REALLY OH BOY SHIKAMARU YOU ARENT A VIRGIN EITHER OH COME HERE YOU SLY DOG!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru sneered and and rolled his eyes. "Did he do this to you guys too?"

"Yea. Infact he said almost those exact words to me," Sasuke said.

"Naruto you idiot," Temari said as she clenched her fists.

"Oh boy Naruto you made her mad. Have fun with that," Shikamaru said with a laugh.

Temari jumped on Naruto and started to punch him, but stopped when she heard a small, "EEP" She turned around and there was Ino, standing in the doorway with Sai.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru laughed and said, "He made the mistake of pissing off Temari."

"Oh? What's Temari doing here?" Sai asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Uh, well Temari heard about what happened to Naruto and she wanted to help get back at Oroka."

"Okay, but why isn't she in the sand village?" Ino asked.

"O-oh. W-well Temari here, she's my girlfriend," Shikamaru said.

"OH MY GOD SHE IS!? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THIS?!" Ino yelled In excitement.

"Yes! I agree. But I pretty much knew all along. I mean you made it pretty obvious that you liked Temari," Sai said with a smile.

Shikamaru scowled and said, "Well what's going on with you and Ino huh? Why did you guys show up at the same time?"

"Well you see, I was dropping off some flowers at Sai's house for his little sister. We just started talking and got on the topic of Oroka. We then got a text from Sasuke saying the meeting was switched to 2:00 and Sai decided to come with me," Ino confidently said.

"Oh yea? Well Sai doesn't have a sister," Shikamaru said.

Ino blushed and said, "O-of course he d-does!"

"It's okay Ino. There's no hiding it now. Ino and I were on a lunch date when we got the text and we came here," Sai said.

"S-SAI?!" Ino yelled.

"What? Shikamaru's not an idiot." Sai said.

"Y-yea...! B-but you c-could have been more s-subtle about it!" Ino stammered while she was blushing madly.

"Eh. I don't really mind if Shikamaru knows," Sai said,

"I MIGHT!" Ino yelled.

"Alright alright! Change of subject. Lets get down to buisness,"

"TO DEFEAT... THE HUNS!" A voice said from the door frame.

"Neji! You made it!" Hinata said as she went and hugged Neji.

"Yes. I brought brownies. Here," Neji said as he handed the brownies to Sakura.

"Yum! Thanks Neji!" Sakura said.

"Okay guys let's sit around the table and discuss a game plan," Sasuke said.

They all gathered around the table and discussed how they were going to get back at Oroka.


End file.
